


Happy birthday!

by UdSoul



Series: Assholes in love [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers are clueless, Birthday Presents, Dark, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Death, Loki loves and encourages that, M/M, Not Odin Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Tony and Loki are no good, Tony is a homicidal dick, dark kinda romance, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Loki couldn't be present on Tony's birthday so he sends him a present instead.





	1. Present

The birds were chirping, and the kids were running around pretending to be Avengers. Tony grimaced watching the youth play. If he could he would discourage them from following the steps of the heroes, because there was nothing great about being one.

The image was spectacular and good for business (the only reason why Stark was still playing with them nicely) but otherwise it was a waste of resources. The kids laughed and cooed, circling the one who was pretending to be Loki. He was snarling and threatening them creatively.

Tony laughed, admiring his performance, and noted that the little menace managed to put a smile on his face, effectively elevating his brooding mood.

“Fri, find the kid and create him a generous college fund,” Tony murmured.

“All righty, Boss.” His girl chimed, without asking him thousands of annoying questions, like Pepper, S.H.I.E.L.D. , and Avengers did when he insisted on producing Loki’s image as a counterpart to their heroical ones. Fri knew better than to question his motives. Perfect construct.

“Boss, incoming.” Fri announced apologetically. Stark smirked. He was warned not to create an emotional construct, but he didn’t care about the implications and complications it might create. The colourful tones in her electronic voice amused him, and it was a good enough reason to ignore the hypocritical ethics.

“Put her through. I rather deal with this sooner than later.” Tony allowed, preparing himself for the assault.

“Where are you, Tony?” Pepper demanded, and Stark sighed inwardly. One of these days he won’t stop chaos from destroying her.

“On a stroll.” He answered levelly.

“Funny.” The woman remarked sardonically, and Tony sighed openly this time. Maybe he will allow it tomorrow. Yeah…tomorrow would be a beautiful day to die.  “You are expected here in an hour.”

“But Pepper it’s such a beautiful day!” He whined, regretting picking up.

“One hour, Tony.” She insisted, before disconnecting the call.

 _Heroics,_ Tony thought, scoffing at the playing children. _What a waste of time…_

***  
“Tony, I get that you find it hard to be humane but, please, for me?” Pepper pleaded sarcastically, batting her eyelashes and pouting childishly. Stark wished to break her neck, but since it would be bad for PR, he refrained.

“Pep, you lack body parts to manipulate me in such a way.” He said unable to resist a snide remark.

“Yeah, yeah, Stark, we all heard ‘bout your unconditional love for dick.” Barton chimed in, throwing him a condescending smirk.

“I meant “brain”, Birdie. If I wanted a dick, I’d chose you.” Stark snarked, delighted to see a glower settling on Barton’s face. “Let’s get in over with, so, I can be free of you.”

“Sometimes you worry me, Tony.” Pepper commented softly.

“Heh, what’s new?” Stark shrugged, stepping on the platform.

***

It was a tiresome day full of pretence and idle chatter. Humans were getting on his nerves and he barely held himself from going “psycho” on them. Stupid, shallow monkeys.

Stark’s mood declined drastically, and he sneaked into his lab, avoiding a “surprise party”. He was in desperate need of a distraction or he risked embarrassing himself.

“Boss, a package has arrived.” Fri informed him. Stark grinned. Finally, the dark cloud spotted a silver lining.

The package was wrapped in offensive glittery pink paper and tied by a deep-blue ribbon that made a humongous bow on top. Stark chuckled amusedly, caressing the card. It buzzed with warmth and shocked his digits pleasantly. The grin split Stark’s face, when he read the message.

[](https://ibb.co/mypSJ68)

Tony chuckled, pocketing the note and tore the wrapping unceremoniously. Underneath it was a simple carton box and in it…Tony gaped, quickly turning around to double check the security of his sanctuary, before turning his attention to the marvellous cargo.

He took the present gingerly, as to not to disturb it and laughed. Stark’s heart was doing somersaults and a mirthful tear rolled down his cheek. He felt happy and loved, holding Captain America’s head in his hands.


	2. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just leave it here...:)  
> *vámr (VAHM-uhr) — loathsome person  
> *Keiran - little dark one

The mage was screaming his lungs out. The cloak, he had unshakable trust in, was literary trying to get under his skin. The monster that was responsible for his inhuman torture grinned at him sympathetically, cooing:

“Let’s pretend it had worked and you have learned your lesson.” The deranged bastard murmured something under his nose and the cloak fell limply around him.  “Nice thing you’ve got there; too bad its predisposed to obsession.” The God cackled, disappearing in a dramatic flash of green.

Strange breathed heavily, his blood soaking the cloak. He needed to pull himself together and warn the Avengers. Loki was back in town.

***  
Loki was strolling down the alley, a gleeful smirk plastered on his face when a lightning struck narrowly missing him.

“BROTHER!” The oaf yelled, charging at him. Loki huffed, dropping the disguise and meeting him head-first.

“Who knew you can be teachable?” Loki taunted, blocking the hit that would have shattered his shoulder if Thor was successful. “Did Jane see reason and left you?”

“ENOUGH!” Thor bellowed, calling upon his lightning. Loki took a deep breath and created a protective shield around himself. Thor was chosen by Nornes to lead and, thus, was blessed with the power that suited the King. Loki was born to destroy, and, thus, accumulated power to crush any.

The lightning struck, engulfing them both. Thor was holding him stubbornly, and Loki let him, since the spell reflected Thor’s power and melted the skin from his bones; such a pretty picture to witness. Thor persisted for some minutes, before snarling and throwing him off. Loki leaped away, laughing.

“Nines, All-father must feel inadequate for choosing you over me.” Loki snarked, delighted at the fury that twisted Thor’s face.

“You have no right to speak of him, vámr!” Thor spat, advancing. Loki raised his eyebrow, shrugging and waving his hand at the oaf. The last thing Loki heard before teleporting was an intricate course of his wondrous person.

***

“Welcome back, master. Sir is in the common rooms.” The AI greeted Loki, eliciting a sincere smile. He adored Anhony’s constructs, that were so alike in feeling with his magic, and this one he loved in particular, since she was _alive_.

“It’s good to be home, little one. How are you fairing?” He asked, while waiting for the elevator to take him to his dearest mate.

Loki never dared to dream that he would be capable of something other then hate; and he was convinced that any kind of bond was of limits to him, till he met Anthony: the beautiful, pesky, genetic construct.

The man was deliciously dark and completely immoral. He didn’t judge Loki and loved him for who he was. At the beginning, Loki thought that they would burn the Nines together, indulging in the chaos and mayhem, but Anthony had more patience. The man developed a delightfully wicked ability to screw with the masses from the inside. Loki could never pull the mask of a hero off. Anthony was doing it flawlessly, despite his many vices and open disregard of the morality.

“I am good, master. Sir upgraded me and now I can separate white lies from malicious intent.” The construct bragged.

“I am proud of you, little one.” The God praised. The AI didn’t answer, but Loki could swear the elevator chimed gleefully.

“Sunshine!” He heard his mate’s exited exclaim the second he stepped out of the box, and grinned. Anthony was rushing to him and he met him halfway, pulling closer. The man sighed and completely melted into his embrace. “I’ve missed you. It’s dull without you.” Anthony confessed easily, mouthing his neck. Loki trembled, tightening his hold. This vulnerability will be only ever seen by his mate.

“Husband.” Loki murmured the sentiment, relishing in the bite he received for his openness.

“Tell me everything!” The man demanded, stepping out from the hug and tugging him deeper into the room, where some of the Avengers were gathered.

“Morning, Keiran.” The Spider, the Bird and the Monster greeted him neutrally. Thor, as per usual, tried to avoid looking at their joined hands and it amused Loki to no end.

“Avengers.” Loki echoed dully. They didn’t particularly liked him, considering him a spy of sorts, which he wasn’t. Dim-witted mortals. “There’s nothing to tell. Rocks, rocks and some more dull rocks.”

“Your arrogance is adorable.” Anthony teased him, alluding to this guise being a famous extreme mountain-climber. Loki smirked at Anthony conceitedly and the man mirrored his expression, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on his lips, which Loki automatically deepened. They indulged in the open affection, till the point they heard uncomfortable bitching form the unwilling spectators.   
***

“…and then I tormented him with his cape.” Loki finished recounting his second meeting with the Midgardian sorcerer. Anthony was resting on his lap, giggling uncontrollably.

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t pragmatical. You are having so much fun there, without me.” Anthony grumbled, but amusement never left his eyes, so Loki shrugged it off as petulant whining.

“Just say the words, darling…” Loki tempted, delighted when his mate’s pupils dilated with desire.

“Someday in the upcoming millennia I will, but at this point it’s much more beneficial to stay me, because if I wasn’t me, I could not possibly say “thank you” the way I wanted to.” Anthony proclaimed, gracefully hoping to his feet and disappearing into their bedroom.

The God sat there patiently, his mind feverishly working, trying to figure out what the man had possibly done to please him.

Anthony came back quickly, carrying in his hands a similar box to the one Loki gifted him with. Loki grinned at him, accepting the present gratefully.

Anthony sat next to him, radiating pleasure and nervous-anticipation, and Loki had no heart to tease him, ripping the box swiftly, and then gaping at the contents uncomprehendingly.   
Loki was silently staring at the present for so long, Anthony started fidgeting nervously by his side. The God swallowed then, turning to his gorgeous mate.

“Never took you for a copy-cat.” Loki whispered, afraid that if he raises his voice this perfect moment will evaporate and he will wake-up in some torture chambers, realising that this all was just a wistful dream.

“But you like it.” Tony proclaimed joyfully. Loki nodded dumbly, turning to ravish his mate thoroughly. Anthony moaned into his mouth, crawling closer to him; the only thing stopping Anthony from fully straddling Loki’s lap was the head of the All-father trapped between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your wonderful comments. Your positive experience encourages me to write more :)))


End file.
